


Resting

by alafaye



Series: Travels [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto makes an executive decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resting

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'night in'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

Ianto was down to his last bullets, but he was also right near the weapons cache that was the day's goal. A few more steps and he'd have not only more bullets for himself, but also be able to remove the weapons. 

That was, of course, when the table he was hiding behind disappeared. He swore.

The Q'xrat commander smirked at Ianto. "Well, there we are. Stand up nice and slow and throw your weapon over here. Hands on your head."

"I don't think so," Jack said from behind the commander.

The Q'xrat turned, startled, and Jack shot him. Ianto sighed and stood up. "Come on."

Jack chuckled. "I save your butt and all I get is a 'come on'. Don't I merit a kiss?"

Ianto turned, smirking to himself and started working on the door lock. Jack jogged up to him and waited patiently. When the door opened, Ianto grabbed the back of Jack's neck and kissed him. "Thank you."

"That's more like it!" Jack cheered. "Let's wrap this one up. We have a date."

Ianto shook his head and eyed the red on Jack's sleeve. "Okay there?"

"What?" Jack looked at the red. "No, I'm fine. Let's get the weapons out of here."

~~~

Jack groaned as they walked in, rolling his shoulder. Ianto raised an eyebrow as he put the groceries on the table. "Injure yourself?"

"I'll be fine," Jack replied with a tight smile.

Ianto sighed and helped Jack with his coat. He took Jack's sleeve and raised his eyebrows because it was blood. "Nothing?"

Jack shrugged. "Just a flesh wound."

Ianto narrowed his eyes. "Stop lying. You were late today because you died."

"Well..." Jack looked away. "I've got to go...change shirts. For our date."

"No," Ianto told him.

Jack turned around with raised eyebrows. "No? It was your idea in the first place."

"No, it was yours," Ianto pointed out. "And I did say no. Because I know what dying does to us. We're staying in tonight, watch a movie."

Jack pouted. "But I like when we go out."

"Rain check, then," Ianto growled. "We're staying in and that's that."

"Ooh, I like it when you get feisty," Jack chuckled. He rubbed his shoulder with a wince. "I suppose you're right though."

Ianto began putting groceries away. "Go get changed. And Jack? It gets worse, doesn't it? The coming back?"

Jack looked away. "I've only told the Doctor this. I was called the Face of Boe where I grew up. And the Face of Boe? He was the one who told the Doctor he wasn't alone."

"Jack," Ianto sighed. 

Jack smirked, but it was sad. The kind of smirk he gave when he tried to fool everyone, but failed to. "No one ever knows his or her future, but that's pretty damning evidence."

Ianto stepped close to Jack and cupped his cheek in his hand. "I can't imagine that we somehow change our species, Jack. That the time energy can warp up into something that isn't even in our genes."

"But--"

"We aren't made to be brought back so often, Jack," Ianto said firmly. "It's going to hurt eventually."

Jack sighed and leaned forward, resting his head against Ianto's. "Guess I have to learn to be more careful."

Ianto smiled. "If you haven't learned by now, you may never."

"Hey!" Jack scoffed. He pushed Ianto back. "I am going to go take my shower alone and you, sir, are going to make our dinner because you want us to have a night in."

"Just taking care of you."

"Thank you."

Ianto nodded and started pulling out pans for their dinner. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto from behind and kissed his neck. "Love you."

"Love you, too."


End file.
